


Your City is a desert to me

by Ammmmmmmirongmaoer



Category: p2p
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ammmmmmmirongmaoer/pseuds/Ammmmmmmirongmaoer





	Your City is a desert to me

彭磊早已忘了他有一本记事本，是他曾经作为记者时用来记录资料见闻的众多文件中的一本，也是最后一本。它早已被忘却，也几乎永远不可能被世人所知。

2005年11月14日  
我其实本不想在快要入冬时还去如此偏远的村庄的，大西北，没有去的必要。沈黎晖又不知如何搞到的消息，可信度几乎为零。不想在这么艰苦的条件下继续一无所获，最后只能瞎编成博人眼球的新闻了。  
希望到那里拍几个照片就赶紧回来。

2005年11月17日  
已经出发三天了，我在第一天晚上就下了飞机，最后坐大巴、出租车，甚至还搭了卡车和驴车，还没有到。  
离那还有一百多公里，当地人居然没听说过那个地方，这是很值得怀疑的。当然也没有去那里的交通工具，没有人愿意带我去，哪怕我给他们比路费多好几倍的钱。的确，这里只有偶尔长着几株杂草的戈壁滩，没人会愿意搭载我去一个他们不熟悉的地方。  
我现在在这个县城里的唯一一个宾馆暂住了下来，明天早上再跟沈黎晖他们聊聊吧。

2005年11月18日  
商谈无果。  
我去警局故意说，我的表妹好像被传销组织骗到了那里，编得特别像真的，毕竟编故事是我的本职。警察同志们都很重视，但是他们都没有查到那个地方的任何资料。  
沈黎晖得到的消息绝对是有误的，我挺开心，不用再去了。

2005年11月19日  
我已经退房准备走了，有一个小女孩一直跟着我，应该是尾随。  
我主动跟她说话了，她却被我吓了一跳，很紧张。她居然猜到了我的来意，不过也是，这地方除了偶尔行色匆忙的外地卡车司机来运货以外，没有任何外地人。  
她告诉我那个地方真的存在的，因为她的爸爸就曾经迷过路，去了那里。那时候还少有指示牌和路标，也没有像样的公路，经常为了省邮费，就有司机把车开进平坦的戈壁滩中抄近路。她爸爸有一天半夜赶路时，凑巧刮起了大风，飞沙走石之中来到了一个看似荒芜的村庄外。  
她说她爸爸在那停留了一个晚上，等到第二天早上早上才到家，然后就彻底变得疯疯癫癫，无法再工作。  
女孩劝我不要去，但是我知道她潜在意图还是希望我去的，因为她想知道她爸爸究竟为何那样。她说她不觉得她爸爸疯了，他爸爸还会和人正常交流。但是只要问到当天发生的事，他爸爸就闭口不谈。  
女孩告诉了我那个地方的大概地点，是她偷看爸爸的日记本发现的。她的爸爸记录了很多大致的参照物，比如长相独特的岩石什么的。  
我告诉女孩我会帮她。

2005年11月20日  
我租了一个面包车，足够我放行李和能撑一周的水和食物。我还带了小刀、捕鸟枪（在这枪支管制不强，很多人都会买来防狼用）、指南针。路途不远，我估计下午就能到。

我还是高估了我自己，这破地方就算天不黑长得也都完全一样。要不是因为指南针和太阳，我都不知道我是否在绕弯子了。女孩的爸爸的信息太不准确了，全都是他凭回忆写下的。  
太阳太大了，看久了视觉非常疲劳，落日时更是无法开车，我准备先睡一觉看看天黑后的情况。

2005年11月21日  
我已经到了，在清晨到的。这地方的确是个非常小的村庄，大约只有二十几户人家，总之就是典型的西北村庄，我会休息过后出去拍照的。  
这里的居民挺友好，甚至有点过分热情。我被允许在一家人家多余的房间里住了，等吃饭时我准备采访他们。

采访内容我已经整理好了。  
这个村庄居然没有村长，和外界几乎是闭塞的，没有网络没有电器，一切都非常原始简陋。他们的食物还挺丰盛，但肉食太多，也都只是拿水和盐煮过的食物，几乎没有蔬菜水果，我不喜欢。  
我问到了我来这地方的原因，信仰崇拜的问题，我不敢质疑他们，他们太过热切了。应该不是邪教组织，因为他们不搞献祭，也没有把我杀掉，或是强迫我加入他们。  
这个地方令人怀疑的是没有任何宗教的偶像崇拜留下的痕迹，没有画像、塑像，没有教堂或是参拜的集会地点，也没有经文。  
我个人认为它更像原始部落里的萨满文化，当地人也没法跟我讲一套它的体系，全都是原始、随意、分散的。他们甚至说不明白为何信仰，我个人认为是当地遗留下来的曾经因打猎而向神祈求的需要。  
有个人对我说你留下来到十二月就懂了。我会试试看的。

2005年11月23日  
我这两天都在观察居民们的生活方式，他们去野外放牧、打猎、挑水。一切看起来都很正常。  
但我发现这里没有孩子，也只有几对夫妻。  
一般闭塞的地方血缘联系都非常紧密，家庭是最重要的一环，但是他们这里每个人的姓氏都大不相同。  
我不敢提及孩子的问题，我的猜想太阴暗了，万一他们是拿新生儿来献祭……可是根本没有道理，他们是如何繁衍后代的？如何生存下来的？这些房屋的历史看起来少说也得有进百年了。  
我问了一个看起来最老的人，看起来最多五十岁，问他记不记得这个地方最早的历史。他说他有记忆起这个地方就这样了，那时候就有这么多人了。有记忆起是什么时候呢？他说他不记得了。这太奇怪了。

2005年11月26日  
我早就想走了，但是最近下了场大雪，想在雪中开车根本没有可能，我只能怪自己，西北的冬天如狼似虎。他们是如何在没有暖气的情况下活下来的？  
但是很奇怪，村庄里的雪居然几乎化尽了，到了晚上也少有西北风吹来。难道真的是因为得天独厚的地理环境导致？我不懂科学，居民们谈到这个只是在感谢神。  
但我最近很不舒服，可能是要感冒了，一直都没法睡好。我最近做梦时总有声音在对我说话，是很轻，细细碎碎的声音，感觉离我非常地遥远，虚无缥缈。我也听不清那是什么，一睁眼醒来四周无人。  
这里黑夜太过漫长，天亮得太迟了。

2005年11月29日  
要到十二月份了，大家都在为下个月的仪式做准备。据说他们要举办长达12天的仪式活动，据说是白天照样生活，每天日落以后开始举行活动，每次持续几个小时，等到所有人精疲力尽后再停止。  
我很期待也很害怕那时候的到来。有人在家缝缝补补了，我看到了很多杂草扎成的人偶，还有各种生物的毛皮，挂在每家人的门口。我无法帮忙也根本不想插手。  
他们就那样把动物们都杀死了，当街杀死，然后就把不要的内脏切割下来扔到野外，吸引更多的捕食者。肉都吃掉，不是用来献祭。我想吐。

2005年12月2日  
离仪式开始还有五天了，每个人脸上都露出那种幸福又可怕的微笑。他们一直在忙碌，我很难插上话。  
我问到了神的名字，那个人把神的名字写在纸上，又赶紧扔进火堆里烧掉了。他警告我说无论如何直接叫神的名字是最大不敬的，绝不可说。  
我不知道应不应该写下来，那两个字是庞宽。

2005年12月3日  
仪式的舞台已经准备好了，是村庄旁边的唯一一棵树旁。  
据说神就出现在那棵树下，但当时的见证人都已经死去了。从此神没再出现过，他们就是为了祈祷神在此来临。为了神的降临，他们愿意付出一切。  
我问神能给你们带来什么？答：神存在的本身对我们来说就是无尽的欢愉。  
如何证明神真的存在呢？  
他们因为这个问题开始咄咄逼人了，有个人掐着我的肩膀说，难道你没法感受到神的存在吗？每个人在夜晚时都能听到神的声音。他对我们说话，但是没一个人能记下来。神在等待我们，神在考验我们，我们必须祈求到他的欢心，这样他就会再次出现。  
我被他吓到了。我也能听见那个声音。我不知道那是什么……  
有人昨天晚上的梦中笑了一下，我一直在克服自己不要再去想那个声音。

2005年12月6日  
我每天都在恍惚中度过了，我好像出现了幻觉，总是在我一人独处时看到什么。一种剪影。  
我不该是这种人的。  
我不该......出现幻觉的，我不是一个迷信的人，我没有信仰，我只是一个记者，我喜欢摇滚乐和画漫画，我没有精神方面的问题。  
他们影响到我了。明天就要开始仪式了。我不想看。  
那个声音对我说话了，他对我说“你看看明天，睁大眼睛看着。”  
为什么我能记下来？

2005年12月7日  
我知道那个女孩的爸爸在恐慌什么了。  
那群人是疯子……他们完全疯了。

2005年12月9日  
我已经不想参加仪式了，可是我总被逼着去参与。他们说你为什么不想看，万一神就来了呢，那样你将失去你生命中追求的东西，你的生命就没有了意义。  
他们非要在诡异的鼓声中抽搐。他们狂笑，大哭，一遍遍祈祷着神的出现。他们有的人总把狼或山羊的头骨戴在头上，好像这样别人就没法分清他们是谁。  
我的确分不清.......今天的场面更加混乱了，有人醉酒，开始和另一个人做爱。慢慢有更多的人加入他们，一切都太混乱了。他们喊着神的名字，他们为什么要喊出来？  
我想逃离，但是我一直望着树的方向。

2005年12月10日  
我没参加今天的仪式，把自己锁在了屋里。  
那个声音又出现在耳边，我以为他就站在我身边。我感觉有人在我耳中吹着风，呼吸着。  
我什么都没看到。  
他说，“你看到了吗？看到他们有多爱我了吗？尽管我不喜欢这样，你喜欢吗？”  
我不喜欢我憎恨我为他们羞耻，这是一种侮辱是一种亵渎，我不想眼睁睁地看着闹剧。  
声音消失了，我很难受。说不清楚。陪我说说话吧。

2005年12月11日  
我在仪式开始到一半的时候去了，因为我在屋内听到了远处比以往更大声的喧嚣声。  
有个男人把自己往地上砸了，他好像不疼也不会累一样，边撞向地面边喊叫着。他说神，我愿意为你而死去，我愿意为你这样伤害自己，你为什么不出现呢？  
他哭了，很伤心，没人打扰他。我也很伤心。他好像流了很多血，看不清，地上有摊黑乎乎的水印。  
我不想回屋子里，我往外面走去，然后我发现我走着走着踩进了雪中，雪越来越厚了，我走得越来越吃力。那个声音突然出现了，他说，“对，就这样走，别回头了，别再回来了。”  
我不知道为什么就突然回头，村庄已经在远处被黑暗笼罩了。我不想让声音消失，我说你跟我说说话吧，求你。  
他跟我说了很多，我听不到喧闹声了。我只能听到风在荒原里吹过的声音，然后就是他在说话。他说，“你不知道，其实我也很伤心。”  
我为此更难过了，我说是什么让你如此伤心。他不回答我，我到现在都不知道。他只是说你可以叫一下我的名字吗？  
我说，“庞宽？庞宽。”  
他就又笑了，他说，“你真好。”  
我也觉得我很好，我对他真的很好，我对他什么都没做，我没有侮辱他。那帮人都在欺负他，我不想让他再被欺负了。  
“那你呢？你愿意对我做什么？”他问我。  
我说什么都可以。  
“那跪下呢？”  
我就直直地跪下了，膝盖直接砸到雪里，冰得我差点倒下，真的特别疼。  
我从未有过信仰，到现在也是，可我对你无比虔诚。

2005年12月12日  
他们还在侮辱庞宽。我恨他们。  
我把耳朵捂起来了。  
但是我没法不去想......那个场面，很恶心。

2005年12月13日  
“你知不知道我是谁？”庞宽又出现了。  
我知道你是我的神，我的神，不是他们的神。  
“我也不知道我是什么，好像我就一直存在在这里一样。我好像能控制所有东西，我能控制下雪还有日落，我一开始什么都看不到。后来一切都出现了，这世间的动物有很多，叽叽喳喳地。后来我就厌倦了，什么也不想听，什么也不想管。  
然后我发现我没法控制我自身。你知道吗，他们说我是神，是一切，或者是什么别的东西。他们把我无限美化，但是我居然没法控制我自己。我没法选择死亡，选择活着。那些动物存在着，为了繁衍，被捕食。没人告诉我我应该怎么做。我是什么呢？我是可悲的，我是一切悲剧的集合体。我把自己藏起来，还是有人找到我，我尝试过现身告诉他们离开这里，离开，不要管我。没人去听。其实没人记住我，没人记得我说了什么，尽管他们说他们爱我。”  
我记住了，我还要写下来，你会喜欢的，因为只有我真的爱你。  
我什么时候才能看到你，我一遍遍在心里念着你的名字。

2005年12月14日  
我知道了，他不开心是因为还记得他的那些人。那些人太吵了，打扰到他了。  
我会跟他们说清楚的。

他们不理会我。真是可笑。你们不知道我会为了庞宽作出什么事情来的，为什么你们什么都不懂。你们什么都不懂。我想说很久了，为什么你们要在自亵时叫他的名字。你们为什么能忍受你们身边的人和你们一样爱他。为什么你们可以分享对他的爱。  
我没办法，我没办法忍受。我不能允许他们这么做，我要把他们都杀了。  
庞宽是一切，庞宽是美好是邪恶是万物是毁灭是崇高是光辉是夜晚是爱欲是死亡是一切的一切，是我的，全部是我的。他唯独不能是悲剧，我不能让他是悲剧。  
我去拿枪了。我明天开始。

2005年12月15日  
庞宽对我说，“停下来。”我就停下来了。  
庞宽在求我，他不能求我。我是为你好，我为了你心甘情愿当个刽子手。但是庞宽好像又不开心了，他为什么一直都不开心。把他们杀了多好，这样就没人再烦你了啊。为什么？  
庞宽说因为他会心痛，虽然死对他们毫无意义的一生看似是解脱。  
“快结束了。”他说，“你也忍一忍吧，还有几天仪式就结束了。”  
好的，你说什么都对，因为我听得真真切切。

2005年12月16日  
人们好像越来越失望了，就算在白天也能看到他们的眼神。我觉得真的很可悲。  
庞宽依然在尝试对他们说话，我问过所有人了，还是没人记得庞宽说了什么。  
庞宽，庞宽，不要当神了好不好，虽然不可能。那就不要再对他们说话了，我受不了。我希望你只跟我说话，你只属于我。

2005年12月17日  
今天是最后一天了。今天结束后仪式也将结束。

终于结束了，那些人在闹剧过后开始清理了。我没去帮他们，因为他们把所有东西都扔了。这是不对的，那些动物都白白死去了。  
我跟庞宽说这样不好，庞宽说，“对，只有你在乎这些。”  
是的我在乎这些，因为我在乎你。  
清静了。

2005年12月18日  
终于没人烦他了，夜晚安静了，我能听见风的声音了。  
我对庞宽悄悄说了我想见你。庞宽没有理我，他让我生气了。  
“你不要生气。”然后庞宽说，“如果我让你见到了实体，你一辈子都无法抽身离开了，你现在还有机会离开我的。我会让你在离开以后忘掉我。”  
“我不会离开你，一辈子都不会，死也不会。你在哪里我就在哪里，我怎么可能忘记你。”  
“真的吗？”我不知道庞宽的声音为什么在发抖，神也会发抖吗？  
“我可能会控制不住.......让你永远也不离开我，我不会让你死。永远永远，你愿意吗？你敢吗？”  
为什么不敢呢？我为什么不敢。我真的愿意。  
“等明天吧，我还要思考一天。你明天晚上等所有人都睡觉以后，可以出来吗？随便到哪都行，在那等我吧。”  
我敢拿性命做担保，庞宽在我耳边叹了口气，我的耳朵到现在都痒痒的。

2005年12月19日  
我一天没有睡觉了，尽管庞宽一直叫我睡觉，可是我睡不着。现在所有的烛灯都熄灭了，我走向了祭台，在冷冰冰的石板上躺着，上面好像还残留着血迹。  
庞宽不知道什么时候就出现了，他用清澈的眼睛怯生生地看着我，我怀疑他是不是故意变成了这个形象，因为他的眼睛，鼻子，脸型，骨头的轮廓，甚至每一丝头发，全都是我最喜欢的样子，他甚至比我矮半个头，这样我就能把他轻易地搂入怀中。我曾经日日夜夜幻想他的外表，我没想到。但是他就该是这个样子的，他就应该是。  
他走过来了，走到祭台前，然后跪下，向我爬来，他摸到了我的左腿，然后是腰，然后是我的右手，最后是我的头发。  
我不明白我为什么要也用手触碰他，我没法抑制我触碰他的欲望。我一旦摸到了他的脸颊，我就想吻上去了，然后我又没办法抑制我亲吻他的欲望。紧接着我就没办法抑制我对他性的欲望。因为他如此完美，他眨了一下眼睛继续望着我就快要让我奔溃。  
有欲望是很正常的吗？我现在吻着他的嘴巴和眼睛，咬着他的脖子，舔着他的牙齿，直到他的虎牙把我的舌头刮破出血，是正常的吗？  
正常的正常的。  
那我现在掐着他的乳尖，还攥着他的阴茎，是正常的吗？  
正常的。  
我现在把我的阴茎完完全全埋入他的身体里，还是正常的吗？  
还是正常的。  
那我现在一下下地撞击他，叫着他的名字。我的神在哭了，我让我的神在断断续续地抽泣，他说，“彭磊，彭磊，你爱我吗？”是正常的吗？  
“我爱你，你爱我吗？你愿意我一直陪着你吗？”  
他不告诉我，我怎么操他，让他哭泣让他求饶，我在他耳边一遍遍地说我爱他，可他就是不告诉我。  
因为不正常不正常不正常非常不正常。  
人必须要压抑对神的欲望。

庞宽刚刚对我别再写了，一直这样下去写不完的。我刚想说些什么，他就跑过来亲我了。  
“我爱你。”他对我说，“现在你可以安心睡觉了吧。你明天还要和我离开这里呢，想好去哪了吗？”  
我说，去哪里都没关系，你想去哪怕是荒漠，冰原，甚至是太阳里星星里我都陪你。我陪你一直等，等到世界都毁灭。  
“就算到那时我都不知道为什么我会存在，也没关系了。”  
我把他抱在怀里，然后庞宽对我说了一句话，我必须要赶快把它记下来。  
他说：也许我存在的意义就是为了等到你。

2005年12月20日  
我爱他。


End file.
